


might seduce your dad type

by yeolocity



Series: taeyong’s hot dad summer [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Johnny is a DILF, M/M, Pining, also, and Taeyong is THIRSTY, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: mark is taeyong’s best friend.they’ve known each other practically since they were in diapers, mark moving into the house next to taeyong’s when they were both just shy of three years old. the earliest memories taeyong has all feature mark, gap-toothed and giggling, always by taeyong’s side.they went to the same school for all 12 years, had lockers right smack next to each other, and played on the soccer team together; mark was the first person taeyong told that he likes guys. there’s nothing taeyong does in his life that mark’s not there for, and vice versa. they’re best friends, brothers, in every sense of the word.which is why taeyong feels really terribly about how badly he wants to fuck mark’s dad.





	might seduce your dad type

**Author's Note:**

> woops
> 
> update: [@yutasword](https://twitter.com/yutasword) on twitter made art for this fic!! go show some love and check it out here: [♡](https://twitter.com/yutasword/status/1148432959051108352) [♡](https://twitter.com/yutasword/status/1149508547341721610)

* * *

mark is taeyong’s best friend.

they’ve known each other practically since they were in diapers, mark moving into the house next to taeyong’s when they were both just shy of three years old. the earliest memories taeyong has all feature mark, gap-toothed and giggling, always by taeyong’s side.

they went to the same school for all 12 years, had lockers right smack next to each other, and played on the soccer team together; mark was the first person taeyong told that he likes guys. there’s nothing taeyong does in his life that mark’s not there for, and vice versa. they’re best friends, brothers, in every sense of the word.

which is why taeyong feels really terribly about how badly he wants to fuck mark’s dad.

mr. seo is the walking embodiment of every wet dream taeyong’s had since he was old enough to understand how his dick worked. he’s 6’1, forty two years old, deep chestnut hair graying just slightly at his temples, with a voice like aged honey, deep and sweet. just _thinking_ about him makes taeyong’s thighs tremble.

the other thing about mr. seo is that he’s been single since taeyong’s known him. mr. seo packed up and moved to taeyong’s neighborhood with mark after mark’s mother had passed away in a tragic car accident, and taeyong used to think mr. seo stayed single in honor of her, but he’s not quite sure anymore if that’s actually the case.

it was a few saturdays ago - it’s currently nearing the end of june and the temperatures are nothing short of scorching, so taeyong had grabbed his swim shorts and a towel as soon as he’d woken up that morning, planning to spend the day in the huge in ground pool in mark’s backyard - and mark had been out of town for the past week, vacationing in korea with his grandparents until the end of summer.

taeyong had been floating in the pool for the better part of an hour, dozing off the tiniest bit, when mr. seo came through the sliding glass doors leading to the patio, startling taeyong to the point where he rolled right off his pool float and into the water.

“oh shit, did i scare you?” mr. seo asked when taeyong broke the surface again, sputtering and pushing his hair out of his eyes. mr. seo’s sitting on one of the lounge chairs at the pool’s edge in nothing but a low hanging pair of cotton shorts, and taeyong feels his cheeks flush.

“n-no,” taeyong says, averting his eyes from mr. seo’s naked upper half, focusing instead on pulling himself back up onto the pool float. “i was just, uh, surprised.”

mr. seo laughed, running a hand through his tousled hair. “well, sorry for surprising you. just thought i’d come out and see if you wanted something to drink?”

“oh, uh, sure.” taeyong said, still looking anywhere but directly at mr. seo. “um, can i just have some water?”

mr. seo rolled his eyes. “boring,” he joked. “c’mon, why don’t you come inside real quick and look at what’s in the fridge? besides, you look like you need some more sunblock too.”

taeyong splashed his way off the pool float and over to the ladder on the pool’s edge, climbing out. he stood there dripping for a few moments before he grabbed his towel, drying himself quickly before he followed mr. seo inside the house.

the air conditioning inside made taeyong’s heated skin break out in goosebumps, and he crossed his arms over his chest to hide the way his nipples stiffened at the sudden change in temperature.

mr. seo already had the fridge open, leaning into the door as he browsed. he turned to taeyong, holding a bottle of beer in his hand. “you want one?” he asked.

taeyong swallowed. “i, uh, i don’t think i’m allowed.”

mr. seo rolled his eyes. “it’s summer time, and you’re an adult now, right? just turned eighteen?” taeyong nodded. “well then. seems fine to me if you wanna have a beer or two while you’re here. what kinda trouble could you possibly get in to?”

taeyong mulled it over, chewing on his bottom lip for a minute before he nodded, holding out his hand to accept the beer mr. seo offered him. mr. seo grinned, handing the bottle over and grabbing one for himself. he shut the fridge door, turning to the counter and pulling open one of the drawers, fishing for a moment before he grabbed what he needed. he beckoned taeyong closer, using the bottle opener to pop the cap off taeyong’s beer, then his own. “cheers,” mr. seo said, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a swig. 

taeyong followed suit, sipping the beer slowly, cringing at the taste. mr. seo must’ve seen his expression, as he laughed and clapped taeyong on the shoulder. “not much of a beer guy, huh?”

“no, not really,” taeyong said. “i uh, i don’t really drink much.”

“ah,” mr. seo nodded. “well, feel free to take that slow, then. why don’t you go back to the pool? i’m gonna grab the sunblock and my sunglasses and come float for a bit, too.”

“o-okay,” taeyong stuttered, swallowing the lump in his throat. _god,_ alone with mr. seo in the pool, floating around while they get buzzed off cheap beer? taeyong couldn’t imagine a better way to spend a saturday even if he’d dreamed it himself.

he made his way back outside, padding over the heated patio. his pool float migrated to the middle of the pool so taeyong set his beer down on the cement and jumped into the water, swimming over to his float and crawling on. he paddled back over to the edge of the pool, grabbing his beer and letting himself drift back out to the middle.

the sliding glass door opened and mr. seo stepped out, beer in his hand, sunscreen tucked under his arm, and sunglasses perched on his nose. taeyong swallowed, flushing as he watched mr. seo set the sunblock on the glass table next to the lounge chairs on the patio, making his way over to the pool shed on the other side of the yard. he’d changed into a pair of short red swim trunks, slung low on his hips and clinging to his ass. 

taeyong took another sip of his beer, trying to make it seem like he _wasn’t_ ogling his best friend’s dad even though he knew god damn well he was. he tore his eyes away from mr. seo’s body, staring at his own warped reflection in the water.

taeyong startled when another pool float was tossed into the water, droplets splashing against taeyong’s thighs. taeyong lifted his head to watch mr. seo wade into the water from the steps in the shallow end, beer in hand.

“hey,” mr. seo said when he reached his float, “hold this for me?”

he handed taeyong his beer, and taeyong tried to ignore the way his skin tingled where mr. seo’s hand brushed his. taeyong watched with a dry mouth as mr. seo hauled himself out of the water and onto the pool float, getting comfortable before he asked taeyong for his beer back. 

“mmm,” mr. seo hummed. “it’s such a nice day today, isn’t it?”

“yeah,” taeyong agreed, taking another swig of his beer.

“glad to see you’ve gotten over the taste,” mr. seo said, a small grin on his lips.

“huh?” taeyong said. “oh uh, yeah,” he laughed awkwardly. “guess i did.”

“hard to believe you’re not a drinker,” mr. seo brought his own beer to his lips. “i remember back when i was your age. only ever wanted to do two things, and you know what they were?” taeyong shook his head. mr. seo grinned wider. he held up his thumb, “get drunk,” he said, then held up his index finger as well, “and fuck.”

taeyong startled, almost spilling his beer on himself in surprise. “o-oh,” he stammered, unsure how to reply, not used to hearing mr. seo speak so freely in front of him.

“sorry, sorry,” mr. seo chuckled. “you probably weren’t expecting that, were you?”

“not really,” taeyong admitted. “but it’s okay. i’ve heard worse.”

“oh?” mr. seo raised an eyebrow. “not from mark, i hope.”

taeyong snickered. “nah,” he said. “yuta.”

mr. seo nodded at the mention of taeyong and mark’s other best friend. “ah,” he said. “makes sense.”

they let the conversation drop off after that, floating around the pool in amiable silence as they finished their beers. mr. seo had already gone and grabbed a few more for when they finished off the ones they were currently working on, and taeyong was halfway through his third already. 

the reason taeyong doesn’t drink much is because he’s ridiculously light weight, two and a half beers in and feeling a lot more than tipsy. 

“you okay, taeyong?” mr. seo asked. he’d ditched his pool float five or ten minutes ago, deciding to swim laps around the pool. 

“m’good,” taeyong said, hating the way his speech was already a little slurred.

mr. seo swam over to him, planting his feet and resting his arms on the edge on taeyong’s float. “i think it’s time i cut you off. wouldn’t want to send you back home drunk now, would i?”

“i could just sleep here,” taeyong said. 

mr. seo paused, licked his lips. “yeah, i guess you could. but you probably shouldn’t. you’re supposed to go your grandmother’s for brunch tomorrow, aren’t you?”

taeyong sighed. he forgot mr. seo and his mom talk, and it’s no surprise that she told him about their plans for the next day. “yeah,” he murmured.

“well then,” mr. seo said. “tell you what. the pool’s always open, there’s usually beer or wine coolers in the fridge, so you’re welcome to come swim and grab a couple drinks whenever you feel like it. sound good?”

“mm,” taeyong nodded. “sounds good.”

its becomes a regular thing, after that. taeyong will wake up, take a cool shower and brush his teeth, then head over to hang out in mr. seo’s pool. he thought it would be weird, hanging out with mark’s dad when mark’s not actually there, but he supposes that having known mr. seo for practically his entire life has stripped away any sorts of awkwardness there could have been.

usually, when taeyong is there, they just float around the pool and drink beer. occasionally mr. seo will come outside with a blunt lit between his fingers, offering taeyong a hit, and taeyong finds he quite likes the feeling of the pool water lapping against his skin when he’s high.

it goes on like that for two weeks or so, and taeyong finds that, as he gets more comfortable around mr. seo, he gets a little bit bolder. he doesn’t cut his eyes away from mr. seo’s body, content to stare and stare and stare, as long as mr. seo’s back is turned. there’s been a couple times too where taeyong thinks he can feel mr. seo staring at him in turn, but every time taeyong tries to catch his gaze, mr. seo is always looking elsewhere.

things go on for a couple weeks like that, and taeyong is content. he gets to see mr. seo every day without having to make up any excuses as to why he’s there when mark’s still out of the country for another month, and he gets enough time staring at mr. seo’s suntanned body to stock his wank bank for the rest of his _life._

admittedly, it feels a little dirty to go home every day and immediately race up to his room so he can jerk off to thoughts of the man he just spent hours hanging out with, but taeyong is eighteen and needy and mr. seo is giving him so much attention, he just can’t help himself.

today, taeyong’s lounging on one of the chairs on the patio, nursing a beer between his fingers. he’s been here so long that the sun is setting, and he and mr. seo have almost completely killed a whole thirty pack between the two of them.

mr. seo is laid out on the chair next to taeyong’s, smoking the last of the blunt he rolled. he exhales slowly before stubbing the joint out in the ashtray. taeyong watches him, not even trying to pretend he isn’t staring.

“you need something, taeyong?” 

taeyong startles, not expecting mr. seo to address him directly. “n-no,” taeyong murmurs, dropping his eyes to the beer in his hands. “sorry.”

mr. seo laughs. “why’re you apologizing?” he asks.

taeyong shrugs. “dunno,” he says. “just felt like i should.”

another breathy laugh. “well, there’s no need. i am gonna run inside real quick to grab something to eat, so the question still stands. you want something?”

taeyong licks his lips.”i’ll just come in too,” he says.

“lead the way, then,” mr. seo says.

they get up from the lounge chairs and taeyong stumbles just a bit, suddenly feeling a lot more intoxicated than he did a minute ago. his vision is a bit blurry from all the alcohol, and he wobbles where he stands.

“woah there,” mr. seo says and he’s suddenly _so close, oh god._ his hand wraps around taeyong’s arm to steady him, huge and warm. taeyong sways again, for a different reason this time, and when mr. seo moves to catch him, they’re suddenly face to face, both of mr. seo’s hands on taeyong’s upper arms, chests pressed together.

taeyong blinks once, twice. mr. seo is staring at him, concern on his face and he’s so _hot,_ he smells like sun and summer, and taeyong just—

makes the dumbest decision of his _life._

he stumbles closer, plants a shaky hand on mr. seo’s chest, and he _kisses_ him.

for a brief moment, there’s nothing but white noise ringing in taeyong’s ears. he can’t even feel his mouth where it’s pressed against mr. seo’s. for a moment it’s calm, before everything just goes manic.

mr. seo makes a shocked noise against taeyong’s mouth, and taeyong whimpers, begging wordlessly _please, don’t pull away don’t pull away don’t—_

taeyong’s whole world flips on its head when mr. seo’s hands tighten on his biceps, and he _kisses taeyong back._

before taeyong even has a chance to process, mr. seo’s hands are leaving taeyong’s arms, only to return to tangle in taeyong’s hair. mr. seo tilts taeyong’s head back and kisses him like he’s trying to devour him, and _god,_ does taeyong want to be eaten.

they stumble backwards, uncoordinated by intoxication and lust, and mr. seo drags taeyong into his lap as he falls back down onto the lounge chair. taeyong moans, breaking away for a split second to breathe before mr. seo is yanking him back down again.

taeyong moans into mr. seo’s mouth, arching into mr. seo’s touch. his hands have left taeyong’s hair to drift over his skin, sliding over his belly and his sides, down and down some more until they’re groping at taeyong’s ass.

mr. seo’s hands are huge and hot where they palm taeyong’s cheeks through his swim shorts. mr. seo yanks taeyong closer, and taeyong’s whole world comes to a screeching halt when he realizes mr. seo is hard.

sobriety hits taeyong like a fucking _truck,_ and it takes all the strength taeyong has to wrench himself free from mr. seo’s hold. he can’t - he can’t fucking _do_ this, not here, not now, not with his _best friend’s father,_ for fuck’s sake.

“i’m so sorry,” is all taeyong manages to blurt out before he’s fleeing from the patio, leaving mr. seo calling out to him in confusion as he runs.

x

taeyong spends the next week and a half of his life avoiding his neighbor’s house like it’s got the plague.

he elects to just stay inside and play video games all day, cranking the air conditioning on full blast. his mom has come up to his room three times in the past two days to scold him for how high he has it, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to leave his room and risk running into mr. seo.

“taeyonggie,” his mother calls from downstairs. “your father and i are leaving in ten minutes, come say goodbye!”

taeyong groans, pausing his game and rolling out of bed. his parents are going to martha’s vineyard for the next week, and taeyong will have the house entirely to himself to crank up the a/c as high as he wants, fridge stocked full so he has no reason to leave.

he bids his parents goodbye and heads back up to his room, flopping back down onto his bed. he chances a quick glance out his bedroom window, and he flushes when he sees mr. seo out in the back garden, shirtless and watering the plants. taeyong’s mouth goes dry and he quickly looks away.

god, he wishes he could go back in time and slap himself for being so _stupid._ it was one thing to fantasize about fucking his best friend’s dad, and another thing entirely to legitimately act on it. if mark ever found out, taeyong doesn’t think mark would ever forgive him, and his friendship with mark is more important to him than any dick will ever be.

taeyong unpauses his game to pick up where he left off, trying to think about anything and everything besides mr. seo.

he plays for hours, mindlessly, and must have drifted off some time during that, because when he comes to, he’s absolutely _drenched_ in sweat, the temperature in his room sweltering. he rolls out of his bed, t-shirt soaked and sticking to his body, and desperately gropes around his wall for the temperature control. 

the gauge reads 89 degrees, and taeyong jabs at the button for the air conditioning, but instead of hearing the telltale click as the system kicks on, taeyong gets nothing but silence.

he grabs his phone and makes his way down the stairs, almost delirious with how hot it is in the house. even the main control panel in the kitchen can’t persuade the system to kick on, and taeyong groans as he slides down the wall in defeat. he presses his face against the fridge for some momentary relief, and calls his mother.

twenty minutes later, taeyong’s mom has effectively chewed him out, and taeyong’s dad has determined that taeyong probably blew out the a/c circuit breaker by keeping it blasting at full power all day. his dad tells him that it’s not something taeyong can fix on his own, will need to call a professional who likely won’t be able to get out to fix it until monday or tuesday, so taeyong is left to suffer through the heat all weekend.

“why don’t you just go over to the neighbors’?” his mother asks, and taeyong has to bite back the sick feeling in his throat. “i’m sure mr. seo won’t have any problem with you borrowing mark’s room for the weekend.”

taeyong agrees to ask mr. seo if he can crash in mark’s room only to satisfy his mother’s insistence. he hangs up with his parents a few minutes later, setting his phone on the counter and trying to figure out what the fuck he’s supposed to do with himself now.

he makes his way into the living room, turning the ceiling fan on high and flopping down onto the couch. sweat is dripping down his back so he strips his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. he lays back down, only able to withstand the heat for fifteen or twenty minutes more, the fan offering no relief as all it does is circulate the hot air around and around and around.

it’s so hot that taeyong’s getting dizzy, staggering to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water, chugging it in one go. 

with all things considered, taeyong realizes he has two options: one—try to survive through the heat until monday and pray that he doesn’t die of heat stroke first, or two—go over to mr. seo’s house and beg him to forget everything that happened so taeyong can use his pool and air conditioning again.

his sweat is a literal puddle in the dip of his collarbones, dripping down his back, and, to his absolute dismay, he acknowledges that two is his only viable option.

sucking up his pride, taeyong grabs his phone, puts on his sandals, and trudges his way over to the neighbor’s house.

the second taeyong turns the corner, he sees mr. seo already in the pool, sunglasses on and beer in hand as he lounges on a float. it’s the one taeyong usually uses, and he hates the way the realization makes him flush hotter than he already is.

he makes his way over to the back gate slowly, cautiously, swallowing hard when mr. seo finally realizes he’s there and pushes his sunglasses up into his hair, eyeing taeyong where he hesitates.

“taeyong,” mr. seo calls out. “long time no see.”

taeyong swallows again. “can i come in?” he asks.

mr. seo nods, and taeyong pushes the gate open, stepping onto the patio. “hi,” he says stupidly.

mr. seo gives a small laugh. “hi,” he says. “what brings you over here?” 

“the uh, a/c. in my house. it’s broken.” taeyong stutters through the explanation, scratching the back of his neck, eyes on his feet. he can feel mr. seo staring at him, and just can’t bring himself to meet his gaze.

“ah,” mr. seo hums. “looking to use the pool, then?”

“yeah,” taeyong replies, “and uh, if it’s not like, too much trouble? i was wondering if i could, um, spend the weekend in mark’s room? the a/c guy can’t come fix the system till monday.”

“of course you can stay, taeyong,” mr. seo says, he easy acquiescence taking taeyong by surprise. “you know you’re always welcome here.”

“am i?” taeyong blurts out without thinking, finally raising his gaze to mr. seo’s face. he looks surprised, eyebrows raised as he watches taeyong. “i-i mean—“

“taeyong,” mr. seo says, cutting taeyong off before he can stammer out any additional explanation. “if you’re gonna stay the weekend here, i think there’s some things we need to talk about.”

taeyong tries to swallow past the fear and nerves clogging his throat, and fails miserably. he feels like he can’t speak, so he settles for nodding his head.

mr. seo slips off of the float, climbing out of the pool. he sets his beer down, grabbing a towel and tucking it around his waist. he beckons taeyong inside the house, wordlessly, and taeyong follows.

taeyong accepts the bottle of water mr. seo offers him, skin tingling as their fingers brush when mr. seo hands it to him. mr. seo leans against the counter as taeyong drinks, waiting for taeyong to finish before he speaks again.

“taeyong—“ mr. seo starts, and taeyong just— _can’t._

“i’m so sorry,” he says, gripping the water bottle hard enough to crush it. “what i did was stupid and impulsive and we were both drunk, i shouldn’t have done it. i’ve wanted you for so long and i just—wanted to know how it’d _feel_ and i’m just—i’m sorry. it was stupid. can we just—forget it happened?”

“do you want that?” mr. seo asks, an expression on his face that taeyong can’t read. “do you really want to forget about it?”

“does it really matter what i want?” taeyong says, wringing the bottle even more between his hands. “you’re my best friend’s _dad._ ”

“don’t you think i realize that?” mr. seo asks, moving closer to taeyong. “don’t you think i’ve thought about nothing else but that for the last two weeks, taeyong? in case you forgot, i kissed you back. you started it, but _i_ pulled you on top of me. _i_ escalated it. and i can come to terms with what that means for me, but can you?”

taeyong gnaws on his lower lip. “i don’t know,” he admits. “i don’t know what it means for me. i just know that i _want_ you.”

mr. seo moves closer again, and taeyong trembles when he reaches up, cupping taeyong’s face, thumb tracing over the swell of taeyong’s bottom lip. taeyong’s tongue comes out to chase it on instinct, and mr. seo groans.

“do you know what it’s like to have that kind of epiphany at my age, taeyong?” mr. seo asks, voice a low murmur as his eyes stay locked on taeyong’s mouth. “to wake up one morning and realize that you want to fuck the eighteen year old neighbor boy?”

taeyong laughs, a breathy, elated sound. “i imagine it’s something like being fifteen years old and realizing that you want to fuck your best friend’s dad.”

mr. seo grins at him, full of mirth, and that’s all the preface taeyong gets before mr. seo’s kissing him. taeyong moans against his mouth, arching into his touch.

god, it’s just as good as taeyong remembers, even better now that he’s entirely sober. mr. seo’s hands slide over taeyong’s neck, down his chest and stomach, thumbing at his hip bones before groping at taeyong’s ass. “cute,” mr. seo says when taeyong moans, caught between his desire to arch forward into mr. seo’s chest, or press back into his hands.

“mr. seo—“ taeyong whines.

“oh fuck’s sake,” mr. seo groans. “if we’re gonna do this, _please_ call me johnny.”

“johnny,” taeyong pants, exhilaration making his veins buzz. he wraps his arms around johnny’s neck, his yelp of surprise turning into a whimper when johnny hefts him up, wrapping taeyong’s legs around his waist. he pulls taeyong in for another kiss as he walks them from the kitchen into the living room. he throws taeyong down onto the plush sofa, and taeyong moans at the way being manhandled like this send shivers of arousal down his spine.

he’s hard, aching in his thin shorts, and he knows johnny can see it. “please,” taeyong begs, and he nearly creams himself watching the way johnny’s eyes go dark, his expressing clouding over with desire.

“god, you look good like this,” johnny breathes, ducking down to mouth across taeyong’s collarbones. “so fucking pretty.”

“johnny,” taeyong whines, back arching in pleasure as johnny sucks a nipple into his mouth, toying at the other with the fingers of his left hand. his right hand goes lower, and taeyong mewls when johnny grabs his cock through his shorts. “oh, _oh,_ ” taeyong moans, hips twitching up into johnny’s hand.

“that’s it,” johnny says lowly. “keep making those sounds for me, baby.”

taeyong’s not sure what he likes more, the feeling of johnny’s hand on his cock or the fact that johnny—that _mr. seo,_ his best friend’s fucking _dad—_ just called him _baby._

johnny dips lower down taeyong’s body, mouthing over his belly, the waistband of his shorts. he gets closer and closer to where taeyong’s aching for him, tugging taeyong’s shorts low enough so he can kiss at the skin just above the base of taeyong’s cock.

“mister—johnny,” taeyong whines. “i need you—your mouth, please.”

“god,” johnny breathes. he sits up long enough to grab the waistband of taeyong’s shorts, yanking them off taeyong’s hips and down over his thighs. taeyong’s cock rests hard against his tummy, ruddy pink and leaking at the tip. “i’ll give you anything you want if you keep begging like that.”

taeyong nearly wails when johnny takes the head of his cock between his lips, sucking him down to the base. taeyong chokes on his own breath when johnny dips a hand lower to stroke over taeyong’s hole, pushing the tip of a finger in dry.

thighs trembling, taeyong writhes and moans as johnny blows him, pets dryly over his twitching hole. pleasure curls like a knot in taeyong’s stomach, each swipe of johnny’s tongue over the head of his cock catapulting him closer and closer to orgasm.

“john-johnny,” taeyong whimpers. “i’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

johnny pulls off, kissing at the crease of taeyong’s thigh, sucking a mark into the soft skin. “that’s fine, baby,” he says. “i’ll just make you come over and over again.”

taeyong moans pathetically when johnny takes him back between his lips. his breathing picks up and he lets his head fall back, mouth hanging open as he lets the pleasure flood through his veins.

“yes, yes, oh _f-fuck,”_ taeyong moans, belly going tight. he can taste his orgasm on the tip of his tongue, and all it takes is johnny’s finger, still dry, pushing right up into taeyong’s hole to make taeyong come.

taeyong shakes with it, little _ahs_ of pleasure bubbling from between his lips. johnny swallows everything taeyong gives, sucking him through the aftershocks, pulling his finger from taeyong’s body when taeyong starts to whimper with oversensitivity.

“so good, baby,” johnny murmurs after he pulls off, leaving taeyong flushed and panting. he lets his hands wander over taeyong’s belly, thumbing under his navel and petting over his hips. taeyong meets his eyes, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. johnny watches him for a moment, gaze flickering from taeyong’s face to his belly to his spent cock. he taps taeyong on the hip and murmurs, “roll over for me, yeah? i’ll be right back.”

johnny pulls away from taeyong and taeyong does what he’s told, flipping over onto his belly. johnny leaves the living room for only a couple minutes, and when he comes back, he has a bottle of lube and a condom in hand. taeyong moans when he sees it, wiggling his hips to entice johnny back to him.

the couch dips when johnny settles down behind taeyong again. he sets the condom and lube on the cushion, grabbing two handfuls of taeyong’s ass and spreading him. taeyong shivers, feel overly exposed, but having johnny look at him like this, _want_ him like this, is worth every bit of overexposure.

“fuck,” johnny mutters, thumbing over taeyong’s perineum, stroking over his hole. “god, i just wanna—“

taeyong drops his head and moans wantonly when, next thing he knows, johnny’s mouth is replacing his fingers, warm and wet on taeyong’s hole. 

johnny fucks taeyong with his tongue, keeping taeyong spread with one hand while the other joins his mouth, a finger slipping inside, tugging at taeyong’s rim to stretch him open even more. taeyong mewls, fucking back onto johnny’s mouth and fingers, thighs trembling when johnny strokes over his prostate.

“feels good?” johnny murmurs against his skin.

“f-feels so good,” taeyong mewls. “i need—more, please.”

“more?” johnny teases, slipping a second finger inside, rubbing hard over taeyong’s sweet spot. taeyong’s thighs tremble, cock drooling all over the couch.

the hand johnny has on his ass drops away to grab the lube, and next thing taeyong knows, he’s upending it and squirting it right over taeyong’s hole, fucking it inside with his fingers. “get you nice and wet, yeah baby?”

“yeah,” taeyong moans, fucking back onto johnny’s hand.

“god, look at you,” johnny groans, slipping a third finger inside now that taeyong’s wet enough to take it. “such a pretty little body, baby. you gonna let me fuck you?”

“yes, _yes,_ ” taeyong whimpers, panting and drooling into the couch cushion. johnny is playing his body like a well oiled instrument, touching him like no other guy taeyong’s been with before has touched him. taeyong figures there’s something to be had about fucking someone more than twice his age. “ _please,_ i need you to fuck me.”

johnny makes a sound in the back of his throat, pressing a kiss to taeyong’s hole before he pulls his fingers out and grabs the condom. taeyong clenches around nothing, already missing the weight of johnny’s fingers inside him even though he knows he’s about to get something _so_ much better.

taeyong lifts his head and watches over his shoulder as johnny tugs his own swim shorts down, his cock springing free. taeyong’s mouth goes dry.

taeyong couldn’t even begin to count how many times he’s thought about mr. seo’s cock, can’t recall how many times he’d touched himself imagining how big and thick it would be, how it might feel pushing inside of him, spreading him, stretching him out, but it’s nothing, absolutely _nothing,_ compared to seeing johnny’s cock for the first time.

he’s big, so thick it makes taeyong’s mouth water and his hole clench. he watches as johnny rips the condom open with his teeth and rolls it on, fisting his cock to slick it with the lube left on his hand. 

“you ready for it?” johnny asks, grabbing the base of his cock and slapping it against taeyong’s hole. taeyong moans wantonly, dropping his head and nodding against the cushion.

he feels it in the back of his throat when the blunt tip of johnny’s cock presses against his hole. johnny’s hands come back up to grab taeyong’s hips, squeezing the skin until it dimples. johnny pushes his cock inside with a grunt, and taeyong whites out.

the stretch burns, johnny’s cock splitting taeyong wide open. taeyong whimpers as johnny keeps pushing inside, making taeyong take it until he’s balls deep in taeyong’s body.

taeyong trembles, panting into the couch cushion. johnny’s hands leave his hips and he leans forward, pressing his chest to taeyong’s back, lips at taeyong’s ear.

“you okay, baby?” he asks, voice raspy with pleasure.

“‘m so full,” taeyong whimpers, clenching as he tries to get used to the way johnny feels inside of him. “feels good.”

“yeah?” johnny murmurs, thrusting shallowly against taeyong’s ass. his cock bumps taeyong’s prostate, and taeyong mewls. “you take it so well, so fucking tight.”

taeyong flushes at the praise. he bounces his hips back, fucking himself down onto johnny’s cock. johnny’s hands tighten on taeyong’s hips and he pulls back, fucking inside harder to screw taeyong the way he wants it. taeyong just about loses his mind.

it feels so fucking _good,_ johnny’s cock railing him stupid, johnny’s lips at his ear, kissing, biting, murmuring about how good taeyong feels, _such a sweet little ass,_ _gonna make me go fucking crazy._

fuck, taeyong wants that so bad. he wants johnny to fucking _ruin_ him, to make taeyong take his cock until he’s come dumb and sloppy, loose and used.

he tells johnny as such, and johnny lets out a strangled sound. “that’s what you want? want me to fuck you stupid, make you take my cock till you pass out?”

“yes, yes, i want it,” taeyong mewls, so delirious with pleasure he’s surprise he can even string together a coherent sentence. johnny growls a moan into the nape of taeyong’s neck, and the next thing taeyong knows, johnny has a hand tangled in taeyong’ hair, yanking his head back and making taeyong cry out as pain prickles over his scalp.

“little slut,” johnny grits out, the sound of his hips slapping against taeyong’s ass absolutely obscene. “who knew you were so bad, huh? it’s not enough to just get fucked by your best friend’s dad, you wanna be used like a cock sleeve too?”

taeyong can’t even form a reply to that, with johnny talking filth into his ear and fucking him so good it makes taeyong’s eyes cross. he cries out in pleasure, half formed syllables spilling from his lips, and he’s so far gone he can’t even be ashamed when he whimpers out a quiet, pathetic “ _daddy._ ”

johnny’s hips stutter, breaking their rhythm, and johnny moans wantonly against taeyong’s skin. “fuck, you can’t do that to me, baby,” he groans. “you’re gonna make me lose it.”

the hand in taeyong’s hair releases, and johnny follows taeyong down when he goes limp. he pushes taeyong into the couch, face pressed into the crook of taeyong’s neck as he rails taeyong’s ass into the cushions.

taeyong’s cock rubs against his belly and the cushion every time johnny fucks inside, and the friction has another orgasm building tight in taeyong’s core. “‘m gonna—‘m gonna come, p-please.”

johnny groans, slipping a hand between taeyong’s body and the couch to cup taeyong’s cock, wrapping his fingers around it and squeezing the tip. taeyong’s hips stutter, pleasure thick like honey through his veins, and when johnny’s cock slides hard and sure over taeyong’s prostate on the next thrust in, taeyong _comes._

he wails with it, fucking back onto johnny’s cock and into his hand, back and forth as he rides the waves of pleasure crest and break. 

taeyong whimpers when johnny pulls his hand away, planting in between taeyong’s shoulder blades so johnny can hold him where he wants him as he uses taeyong’s body to chase his orgasm. he fucks taeyong relentlessly, taeyong’s breath catching when his hypersensitivity starts to send pricks of pain up his spine alongside the pleasure.

“i’m close, baby,” johnny says. his hand slides from taeyong’s back to press into the cushion, and johnny drops his head down to mouth wetly at the knobs of taeyong’s spine. “f-fuck yeah, you’re gonna make me come.”

johnny’s hips stutter and he stops pulling out, choosing instead to stay buried as he grinds against taeyong’s ass. his cock keeps bumping taeyong’s prostate, making taeyong’s toes curl and legs go knock-kneed. taeyong whimpers, stimulated to the point where it’s nearly unbearable. it's so good at the same time, and taeyong can’t stop the way he whines. “daddy,” taeyong sobs, and johnny moans against his skin.

“say it again,” johnny groans. “i’m almost there, baby, just need you to say it again.”

“daddy,” taeyong repeats, voice pitching up at the end as he mewls. “daddy, gimme your come, please—“

“fuck, fuck, yes, baby, i’m coming, _god,_ ” johnny grits out, mouth closing over the skin at the base of taeyong’s neck, sucking a love bite as he grinds himself to completion. taeyong can feel the heat of johnny’s come even through the condom, and whimpers, wishing the barrier wasn’t there.

johnny’s hips slow and stop, johnny breathing hard against taeyong’s sweat damp skin. he presses a kiss behind taeyong’s ear then pulls out, shushing taeyong when he whimpers at the loss.

they lay pressed together for a moment, quiet save for the sounds of their breathing. johnny moves first, pushing himself up and off of the couch, yanking the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash can by the entryway. he tucks his cock back into his swim shorts before he urges taeyong up too, pulling taeyong’s own shorts back up over his hips.

taeyong stands unsteady on his feet, swallowing as he meets johnny’s gaze. 

johnny smiles softly at him, reaches out and cups taeyong’s cheek, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “well,” he says when they part. “why don’t you go grab a couple beers out of the fridge and go wait for me in the pool while i get your come off the couch before it stains?”

taeyong flushes, turning to look at the couch. oh _god,_ there’s a _huge_ wet spot where taeyong was laying, and taeyong supposes they’re lucky the couch is leather, or they’d be _completely_ fucked. “y-yeah,” taeyong stutters. “yeah, i’ll go do that.”

johnny pats taeyong on the ass as taeyong putters past him, making his way back into the kitchen. 

he grabs the beers, heading out the sliding glass doors to the back patio. he sets the beers on the glass table next to the lounge chairs, sitting down on one, careful where he’s still tender. he watches the abandoned pool float knock against the edge of the pool, and he contemplates two things, with one much more concerning than the other. 

the first is how much sex he’s about to have this week, planning on spending the entire time his parent’s are gone at mr. seo’s house, air conditioning be damned, and the second? the _second?_

what the fuck is he going to tell mark?

**Author's Note:**

> swear i'm working on the next chapter of 'honey' i just had to get this out of my system first *shrug emoji*
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.babyttaeyong.tumblr.com)  
> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)


End file.
